


Weiter

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Die letzte Nacht in der Stadt. Nach der gemeinsamen Suche ist für einige Stunden nichts mehr zu tun, nichts mehr zu besprechen. Wie geht es weiter? (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Weiter

**Author's Note:**

> Hier noch ein anderes Szenario für die letzte Nacht in der Stadt :) Ursprünglich wollte ich es neutral halten, nun driftet es ein bisschen Richtung Slash. Lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr meint, ich sollte es lieber dort einordnen. Hoffe auf jeden Fall, es gefällt euch.

Nachdem Lee gegangen ist, bleiben wir allein in meinem Zimmer zurück. _Unserem_ Zimmer – jedenfalls für diese Nacht. Ich fühle mich seltsam. Seit sich Vin neben mich setzte, dort auf dem Leichenwagen, kam eins zum anderen. Danach war es einfach … richtig gewesen, zusammen zu suchen. Ohne viel zu reden, hatte alles geklappt. Nur hatte uns das auch beschäftigt. Jetzt nicht mehr. Wir haben unsere guten Leute, sind fertig. Fertig mit diesem Teil der Aufgabe … und vielleicht auch miteinander. Mir fällt nicht wirklich etwas zu sagen ein. Dabei hatte ich ihm selbst angeboten, bei mir zu schlafen. 

Um etwas zu tun zu haben, mache ich Licht. Dann setze ich mich aufs Bett, zünde eine Zigarre an. Mein Gefährte lässt den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Interessiert. Als würde er erwarten, dass – 

„Hier gibt es nichts von mir“, bemerke ich überflüssigerweise. Stiefel, Revolver, Reitsachen; das alles sind Notwendigkeiten. Nichts, was mit Wohnen zu tun hätte. Nichts Persönliches. „Alles so, wie ich es angetroffen habe.“ Und wie oft schon? 100 Mal? Irgendwann hört man auf, zu zählen. Vin sieht das, kennt das. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es trotzdem ausspreche. 

„Aber wenn du könntest … Wie würdest du’s denn einrichten?“ 

Die Frage kommt unerwartet. Und ihre Richtung ist nicht gerade meine liebste.  
„Nie darüber nachgedacht.“ 

„Warum nicht?“ Er scheint nicht ganz zu verstehen. Dabei liegt es doch auf der Hand. Leider. 

„Irgendwo einziehen, sich was aufbauen … Früher vielleicht. Für solche Geschichten bin ich zu alt.“ 

Außerdem bin ich nicht bereit für eine solche Verantwortung, ein Wackerstein um den Hals wäre nichts dagegen. Und es ist nichts als Träumerei. Die Zukunft kann jederzeit verpuffen. Schon morgen geht es für uns weiter, wie immer mit Gefahr. Manchmal genügt schon eine Kugel. 

Als ich ihn anblicke, sehe ich, wie er nachdenkt, leicht den Kopf schüttelt. Er sagt aber nichts dazu, und darum bin ich ihm dankbar.

„Hier ist doch ohnehin alles, was wir brauchen. Sonst geh in deine Unterkunft.“ Ich lächle, um meinen Worten den Stachel zu nehmen. „Wetten, dass du auch nicht mitentschieden hast, wie deine Bettdecke gemustert ist?“ 

Er lächelt zurück. Breiter, als ich.  
„Nein. Aber deine ist mir trotzdem lieber.“ 

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, so etwas schon gehört zu haben. Aber sinnlos, mich damit zu beschäftigen. In ein paar Stunden sind wir weg von hier.  
„Dann packen wir uns mal darunter. Es ist spät.“ 

Nachdem wir die Oberbekleidung abgelegt haben, richten wir uns so gut es geht auf dem Bett ein. Viel Platz ist nicht. Es kommt vor, dass wir uns versehentlich anrempeln. Oder die Decke verrutscht so, dass einer von uns nackte Füße hat. Wenn ich könnte … Ja, ich würde eine breitere Decke aussuchen. Groß genug für uns beide. 

Ich friere allerdings nicht. Es ist eng, aber so wärmen wir uns auch gegenseitig. Ich fühle mich schon besser. Und müde. 

„Glückwunsch“, sagt Vin irgendwann, und ich zucke zusammen. Wie als Antwort rückt er ein wenig näher. 

„Wozu?“ 

„Zu den ganzen Gewehren. Den Männern. Dass es morgen losgehen kann.“ 

Ja, das … Es sind nicht genug, wären es nie. War aber gute Arbeit. Von uns beiden.  
„Danke. Nur, ich habe es nicht allein gemacht.“

Er bewegt sich leicht, würde vielleicht nicken.  
„Stimmt schon. Dann mal ein Hoch auf uns, was?“ 

Ich denke an all die Tage mit ihm. Und verstehe nicht mehr, wie ich mich eben noch befangen fühlen konnte. Wenn ich rede, ist es gut, und genauso, wenn ich schweige. Es geht für ihn in Ordnung. 

_Du könntest mein Freund sein, weißt du?_


End file.
